Tragic Moon
by Amery Aquaisha
Summary: Harry has met and introduced a young Japanese girl to Hermione and Ron. Gradually strange things begin to happen around this young girl and soon the group discover that what they have befriended is far more powerful and fearsome then anything they could
1. Chapter 1

I now disclaim muchly! I have taken nothing of the author's original idea. :P

Tragic Moon Spirit

Chapter 1

Moonlight streamed on the frigid waters off the coast of Japan's Island Okinawa, on the Chinese new year. A young Japanese couple, held their daughter, the only one of three that made it with them, tightly. The twelve-year-old girl was staring at the shores of her home; lights of cities were dimming as the large yacht, stocked with supplies, moved them farther and farther away from all she knew.

"Hisakata…" Kyohaku murmured to her daughter, worriedly.

"Ka na…" (Interesting) Hisakata murmured back, quietly. Her Japanese face remaining emotionless, betraying the tears the poured down her face.

"Nani?" (What?) Kyohaku blinked in confusion, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Iie. Haha, Chichi, oyasumi nasai." (Nothing. Mother, Father, goodnight.) Hisakata broke free and bowed to her parents, and walked gracefully into the cabin and laid on her futon.

"We should start speaking in English. Britain was not made with the Japanese language freely spoken. We will be stared at."

"Mmm…Aki…?"

"Yes?"

"Should I go…look in on her?"

"Yes." Hisakata father was a firm man, and a strong soul. His two missing children were a heavy burden on him. Kyohaku nodded and walked into the cabin where her daughter lay.

"Hai Haha?" (Yes Mother?)

"Chichi says, that we must talk English now." Kyohaku sat down gently on the edge of her daughter's futon.

"Nani! Iie!" (What? No!) Hisakata sat up abruptly on her futon, and gave her mother a desperate stare.

"Mō shugo, watashitachi tóchaku shimasu. Igirisu…English…is easy." (Soon we arrive at England) Kyohaku said after a moment's frusterated silence.

"Ja arimasen." (Is not) Kisakata argued. Kyohaku sighed and looked at her daughter with frustration.

"How old are you?" she asked gently.

"Juni sai." (12 years old) Hisakata murmured.

"Then act like it! Now what was so interesting on the deck, and I want this explanation in English please."

"How easily Taiyou and Ame gave in…you make me give up my home, my siblings, now my language! I escaped them though! I have done nothing wrong! I didn't give into evil! WHY DID WE LEAVE MY BROTHER AND SISTER?" Hisakata began to cry fiercely, the way most 12 year old girls, who have just gone through something tremendous usually do.

"Taiyou, and Ame…were…washed away. Washed to darker places that are inside them. Inside their hearts, these places dwell. Your…not so easily vulnerable. We cannot save them as of yet. When your older, and stronger, can we fight off these infestations amongst your siblings my daughter. No matter what, we will save them." Kyohaku explained the best she could, the only way she could.

"When? How? Nothing can Haha. Nothing can. We didn't like the way that we were, born unto a spirit world of darkness, and yet we prefer the ways of Earth, compared to his ways. Because we wont be accepted into any other places, we hide on a mundane world. Because of what we are, or rather, whose land we were born unto. Haha, don't you see? We can't escape, all of our lives we will be fighting. Yes?"

"Yes…but…"

"Soon we will be at England, yet another mundane place. A place that can't protect us."

"That is where you are wrong. You will be protected." Kyohaku smiled at her daughter firmly.

"How?"

"Hogwarts…" Kyohaku smiled grimly, and nodded, after a long pause.


	2. Chapter 2

I have taken nothing of the original plot of the author.

Chapter 2

Hisakata's eyes fluttered open. She was now a 6th year at Hogwarts, and she scowled as she blearily got out of bed. That dream, she knew to well, would keep her awake, now that is was morning, there was not need for her to sleep anyways. She hated dreaming of that day, remembering that day, 4 years ago. Hisakata stood and put on her school robes, blinking the sleep away from her eyes. Hisakata slipped down silently to the common room where it was deserted. A fire was already burning in the fireplace and she smiled. The house elves that attended to the Gryffindor needs knew that at times Hisakata would wake up at 4 or 5 in the morning unable to sleep. She was quite friendly with that elf and sent her silent appreciation to her.

Sitting in a comfortable chair at a table, Hisakata pulled out her weekend homework and began to work on it, with a certain doggedness to finish her Potions before dawn, pushing thoughts of the past back into the dusty corner of her mind, where she kept them and where they belonged, as she bent her head down towards her work, becoming oblivious to the cheery sound of the fire cracking.

Some time later, the sun had risen, and Hermione slipped down the stairs, neatly brushed and groomed. She saw her friend, busily scribbling away at her parchment, more than likely her homework. Ron had teased them about how when Hisakata did that, she reminded him of Hermione, always loaded with homework to do. The girls hadn't taken to kindly to that and had gotten a friendly but stern whack on the head from each. Hermione studied the Japanese girl with the straight, knee-length hair that was piled on her head in a perfect bun. Her Gryffindor robes were perfectly placed around her. Everything about this girl was neat, and orderly. Hermione had noticed this several times.

"Good morning!" Hermione sang and stood close to the fire.

"Ja mata ne, demo, ohayo." Hisakata answered, unconsciously slipping back into her native language.

"What?" Hermione blinked, unsure of what her friend had said.

"Oh…sorry. I slipped back into Japanese, because of a dream I had…never mind that, I said, no its not, but good morning." Hisakata precariously stood to greet Hermione.

"I hadn't any idea that you spoke-"

"Japanese? I am Japanese after all…" Hisakata frowned. Hermione had so much brainpower; it was unrivaled. Surely she had _common sense_ to back it up.

"Oh well yes I suppose I assumed you weren't…"

"Originally from Japan?" Hisakata finished for her once again.

"Uh…well yes." Hermione winced apologetically, while Hisakata stared at her. "I am terribly sorry…" and Hisakata laughed.

"You shouldn't be. I never talked about my past before, how were you to know?"

"Thank you. Does your name have a meaning?"

"Not a problem. And yes, it means Moon, my last name means Spirit. That is an odd family name, my mother's means Star, and…oh… I am sorry. Its just an odd name you see." Hisakata smiled at her kindly and laughing at her own rambling.

"I hope the boys hurry up, I am hungry and everyone is leaving…" Hermione changed the subject quickly, not wanting to face more humiliations, and to ponder this new information.

"There they are not…" Hisakata replied softly, indicating with her head towards the stairs to the boy's dormitory. She went to them chattering happily, asking if they had even started on their weekend homework.

"Morning Hisakata…" Harry smiled at her and Hisakata bowed.

"Morning. Hermione, stop badgering me about the homework, I started on it." Ron tried to shake Hermione's questions off. Hisakata smiled and followed them out of the Gryffindor Common room, thinking of the day she has met this trio, on a summer's day, when she was quite lost in Diagon Ally. After falling down tripping on her new school robes, she had landed in front of this trio. Harry had helped her up, and introduced everyone to her, while she had introduced herself. They vouched to show her around, and ever sense then, the trio had become a foursome.

Ron pulled Hisakata out of her thoughts, remarkably.

"Do you guys realize I am the only one here whose name doesn't start with an H…?" Ron cleared his throat and declared. Harry laughed and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"That …was kind of random." Hermione stated.

"Ron, sense when did you start thinking of such weird things?" Harry tapped his friends back.

"Nothing, never mind. It was just something I thought of…" Ron shrugged and grinned. But Hisakata sensed something else. She narrowed her eyes and peered at him sharply. As she did, she could see his aura. It was a disturbed colour.

'I am not great…I want to be able to say that Hermione and Harry are proud to be my friends…' Ron's voice echoed in her head.

"Hisakata?" Hermione asked, and Hisakata looked at her sharply.

"Yes?"

"Uhm…. Your eyes…" Harry said quietly. Hisakata blinked at him and smiled sweetly.

"What ever do you mean?" Hisakata asked.

"For a minute…they were…sky blue! They had turned from black to blue." Hermione chipped in.

"You guys must have been imagining it." Hisakata laughed and shook her head. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in uncertainty. Had Ron seen it as well, they wondered? As the two continued to walk, Hisakata hung back and lightly tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Stay here a minute would you?" She smiled at him. He nodded and stayed, as Harry and Hermione walked ahead of them a bit, Hisakata looked at him.

"What is it Kat?" he asked, shortening her name.

"Your worried that Harry and Hermione are ashamed? Of being your friend?" She asked him quietly.

"What makes you think that?" Ron's eyes went wide as he looked at her.

"Never mind that. Watch this…" She gazed at him intently.

Ron? Can you hear me? Hisakata's voice rain inside of Ron's head. He blinked, shocked. He had HEARD her, but she hadn't moved her mouth! Her lips were tightly clenched shut.

"BLOODY HELL! How did you do that?" Ron asked awe struck.

"Would you like to learn that?" she asked smiling at him.

"Would I ever!" Ron asked her excitedly.

"Well then, I think its time you and I met in the North Tower, without Harry and Hermione, instead of by the Lake today, and tomorrow, and every other day off we have from now on until you can do it." Hisakata smiled at him. Ron nodded then frowned.

"Do they know you can do that…?" He asked uncertainly.

"You're the only one Ron, and I am determined to make you the only normal wizard who can do that without muttering a spell under your breath." Hisakata laughed. Ron blinked at her with admiration.

"You're the only witch then?"

"Now who said I was a witch? And who implied that I was normal. This is to be kept between you, and I, Ron." Hisakata smiled and shook her head towards Harry and Hermione, who had stopped to wait for them up the corridor a bit. "Lets catch up, shall we?" She implied then hurried off, with Ron close at her heels.


	3. Chapter 3

I NOW DISCLAIM! WOOT! I have taken nothing of the author's original plot.

Chapter 3: The Secret in the Tower

In the Gryffindor Tower, Hisakata smiled at Ron's frustrations.

"I told you, a normal wizard would find this hard without a spell." She sat across from him, in a white kimono, decorated in pink cherry blossoms, on cushions on the floor. "Have you been meditating like I told you to?" she asked him, a small smirk on her face.

"I have been, but I don't do it well." Ron muttered.

"Your focus is so sporadic. You need to learn to calm your thoughts so you can put a lid on them, and clear your mind." She laughed. Ron looked at her begrudgingly.

"That is hard…" he murmured. Hisakata didn't notice but she simply stared at the tower fireplace blankly. "Will you show me again?" He asked her. As a response, a strange noise, like a strangled and muffled yell of fright emitted from Hisakata.

"Hisakata?" Ron asked, his eyes large.

"Ron…I cannot move…" Hisakata whimpered. "Something is not right!" Her long black hair began to billow around her, as if a wind began to sweep over her. Ron dashed forward and tried to pick her up.

NO! Ron! I know what it is! Get out! GET OUT OF HERE! Go to Hermione and Harry, if I don't come back then something has happened, but you must go! Do not talk. He will hear. Ron closed his eyes, panic in his heart, he breathed deep.

'Why am I afraid? I don't know what this is. Maybe it's something for only her to be afraid of. What is she?' Ron breathed deeply again, and cleared his mind. He concentrated, and focused, and reached out, and touched a mind with his own. He knew he did it, but he didn't know how.

What is going on? HEY! I CAN DO IT!

RON GO!

No. Not without you, you need to get out of here.

Its to late! Hisakata let out a mental scream, and Ron was shot back with a fierce velocity and he fell crumpled on the floor.

"Hisaaaaakaaaattaaaaa," a voice rang out, in a singsong taunt. Ron heard it, and he kept his eyes peeled, pulling out his new wand. "You have hid your true identity well. It took me some time to find you. Your parents have hidden well as well. I haven't had the joy of punishing them yet. Would you like to see your brother? Your sister?"

The cold voice sent chills of fear down Hisakata's back. But she froze from her struggling at the mention of her sibling.s

"Anichan…Oniichan…" She murmured.

"Oh yes, you remember the day they came to me. You remember quite well don't you…" A black figure shimmered in the air, and formed solidly in front of the Japanese girl. "You have these people thinking, that you're a regular girl, a regular witch. The stupid mortals…you have them fooled so well. Hisakata, you have been hiding your true self for far to long. Show me your true from…" The figure let its cloak fall, and a long blue haired man stood underneath. He was bare, no clothing to conceal anything. He had long wings, black, and feathered. His hair was a deep blue, and lined with silver, as if the sky decided to let itself be soaked into it, along with the clouds, and lightening.

"Eiri…" Hisakata murmured, trembling, her kimono now being untied bye long bony fingers of the pale man that stood before her. "No…"

"You cannot dispel me. I am the first of our kind. I am the first, I rule. Every spirit that belongs to our race cannot dispel me."

"We do not belong to you…" Hisakata tried to push him away, as her wrappings fell to the floor. Her hair was let loose by snatching fingers, that pulled away her ribbons.

"Well, you can only think that for so long. As the first Everything-spirit, I now command you to bring your true form forth!" Eiri took Hisakata firmly, and brought his lips to hers, and the air began to shimmer around them.

Power erupted from Hisakata, and she let out a quiet cry, her body changed. She grew about 2 inches, as her body began to change sporadically, from a cat to a cat demon, to a wolf, to a werewolf, and so on and so on. Ron couldn't keep up. Finally, in a last minute spur, she fell to the floor, her knee-length black hair, had turned to a deep crimson, with golden lining. Hisakata looked up with now claret-colored eyes. Tears formed from her eyes and she stood up. Long wings penetrated her back, one was a white feathered angelic beauty, whilst the other was as black as Eiri's. Ron stood up and gasped. Hisakata ran to him screaming:

"RON DISPELL HIM! TELL HIM HE IS NOT ALLOWED IN HERE! TELL HIM!" Hisakata screamed. Ron blinked, and confused, he yelled.

"Get out! Your not welcome in this place!"

Eiri roared and a ball of flame began to form in his open palm. Hisakata leapt at him, a black tail now protruding out of blue hair, a tail from her tail bone, and claws swiping. Eiri ducked out of her reach, in time to see a ball of flame erupt into his own face.

"Ron! Finalize it! Say 'I DISPEL YOU!'" She yelped as long hair was grabbed and yanked.

"I DISPEL YOU!" Ron shouted, not sure what was going on. The tower door burst open, and Hermione, Harry, and none other but Professor Dumbledore stood at the entrance. Eiri shimmered into transparency and flew out of the closed window. Hisakata let out a soft sigh and collapsed on the floor, her new look shimmering.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, running to her. Hisakata looked up with sad eyes.

"I have a lot of explaining to do to you three…" she murmured apologetically, and Dumbledore swiftly led them to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have taken nothing of the Author's original plot.

Chapter 4: Hiroko's explanation

Hisakata winced as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at her with expectance. Dumbledore smiled at her with patience.

"Well, when I was much younger, I lived in my realm until he took over." She shrugged hoping to be evasive.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked curiously, while Hisakata gave her a mild glare.

"He is called Eiri. The realm of spirits was once a peaceful place. Our world is filled with trees and spirits. Fearies, and many things that don't exist in this world. There was no evil creatures until Eiri was created. We are all made by imaginations of mundane beings. We are able to conceive, and reproduce after that, we are a living species. Our realm, is entirely of magic, and was created by the Lords themselves. They left the gift of humans to create us, without their knowledge. Our realm is filled abandoned or forgotten imaginary guides, and creatures thought up in dreams, and creatures that humans wish existed to save them. One child, whose thoughts were dark and bitter from pain, thought of Eiri. He was strong with the powers the child gave him in his imaginings. He easily took control of the whole realm, since we were a peaceful place, and had no reason to fight ever. We had no military. We were destroyed. My mother and father fled with me, and my siblings Ame and Taiyou. We hid in Japan, in the Island of Okinawa. I was 5 then, and don't remember much about my world. But I remember the night we had to flee. Eiri was furious that we escaped him. He had made a dark empire. And he found us when I was 12. On the night of the Chinese New year, we fled on our yacht. And we fled here. I was admitted into Hogwarts under the impression I was a normal witch." Hisakata leaned back.

"So he is after you because you fled him, and are not under his power?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. Hisakata nodded.

"In a sense..yes." she murmured. Hermione stared at her amazed.

"So your different. Surely you must look different." She whispered.

"Will you show us?" Hermione asked, gasping. Hisakata stared at her.

"The fact that he has found me puts you in danger, Ron in danger, Harry in danger. This school, will be brought down. I shall not give my true form a go, mainly because if I did, my full power would be released. And once that happens, I would be like a beacon of light, so easy to pinpoint in the blackness." Hisakata stood almost angrily, her usually soft features cold, and Hermione scooted back in her seat. Dumbledore stood up and walked to her and lightly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You shall be safe so long as you are here."

"But I have to go. He knows where I am. That will put everyone in danger and me!" Hisakata stammered.

"You shall be safe, so long as you are under Hogwarts protection my dear. Harry, I know how this is going to bother you but, if the time comes to where we need them, I will call upon the Dementors. My dear, do not fret, just concentrate getting ready for your finals." Dumbledore twinkled merrily.

"But…"

"My dear, you're a student a Hogwarts, no matter who or what you are. Harry has Voldemort on his tail all the time…and you have a mysterious creature named Eiri. I am sure, we will deal with it, as we always have. Your welcome here, nothing can change that. Off to bed now…all of you." Dumbledore said almost sternly.

As Hisakata climbed into bed, she thought long and hard about how she was welcome…never before once someone had found out about them, could her family ever stay in the area. Hisakata turned and buried her face into her pillow…to hide the silent tears of gratitude.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: The authors original story plot to Harry Potter has nothing to do with my story plot to Tragic Moon

Chapter 5: The Warning

Hisakata woke up the next morning and blinked. Images of the night before flashed though her mind and she smiled at the last memories. She stood up and got her clothes heading towards one of the girls bathrooms to shower off. She walked into the bathroom on the third floor and started the water facets. She chose her regular Lavender bubble facet and set her clothes on the bench, slipping out of her nightgown. Hisakata stepped lightly into the warm water and sat down, relax, glancing over at portrait the ocean with fish swimming in it lazily. She smiled and relaxed and closed her eyes…

For several moment it was peaceful, but Hiroko's eyes opened. Something was wrong…something was amiss. She scanned around the bathroom frantically, her long hair floating about her. Her heart began to pound as she saw a section in front of her began to shimmer. Water lapped around her as if she was in the ocean, and she was pushed under the water, in the deep tub. She struggled to breathe.

I will catch you sometime…You KNOW I will. I am here for you… 

Eiri's voice ran through her head as she struggled. She opened her eyes and she could not see what was holding her under. She opened her mouth and screamed, her voice muted by the water.

_**If you truly wish to escape me you will have to fight for it! As long as you live, as long as I live, I will hunt you and your family. You belong under my jurisdiction, you belong under MY rule…I will bring you home, along with the rest of your family. You cant fight me alone you know**_…_**I will have**_ _**you, its going to be a long battle my dear…**_

Haughty laughter filled her ears and she fought to hold what little oxygen she had left. She fought savagely... and her eyes began to close

Professor Trelawney burst through the door, and she stared at the tub.

Hisakata could feel the release and she shot up out of the water sputtering and gasping, choking. She flung herself to the side and clutched it, breathing heavily. Trelawney grabbed a bathrobe and ran to her, while Professor McGonagall walked in, her small lips pursed together.

"Miss Reikon, what happened?" She asked as she helped pull Hisakata out of the water, and into the robe, while Hisakata shivered and stared at the water.

"How did you know?" She asked shakily, still sputtering slightly.

"Sybill saw you." Professor McGonagall looked at the Divinations Teacher, frowning slightly.

"Well, yes, I saw death in water…it took me a while to figure it out, many cups of tea…but finally a vision came to me, telling me to go here. I couldn't without another teacher…what happened?" Trelawney's huge eyes peered at Hisakata's soggy and wet figure in the robe through her glasses.

"Professors…I think I need to talk to the Headmaster." Hisakata looked down, her slanted green eyes narrowing. The two teachers looked at each other, each with their own expression of worry.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I, Amery, have taken nothing of the Authors (J.K Rowling) original dramatic plot.

AUTHORS NOTE: omg…Writers block! I could cry.  LOL BUT I WONT! I Shall struggle to get somewhere in this darned story.

Chapter 6: The War Shall Wage

Hisakata sat back in the comfortable chair in Dumbledore's office. Twice in two days being here made her feel uneasy. She had just got done explaining to him what had happened, and he was contemplating what to do she supposed. She wore a pink kimono with dragons as the pattern, and her Hogwarts Gryffindor robes were thrown over the back of the chair.

"What do you propose we do, Miss Reikon?" He asked her quietly.

"Professor, are you _doubting _yourself? Do not do so." She said sternly. "I may be young for my kind, to you I seem but a teenager. Truth be told, I am so much older and I know I am strong. I can do things that would make your eyes bulge out of their sockets. I hate to sound this way. But I am afraid I must start practicing my old powers. Before we left the Spirit Realm, as I like to call it, I was very young but also in training. From birth, children here are trained to hone in on their powers. My family is one of the strongest there. Professor. I can fight back, but I do not want to. Should I fight with this man, this _creature_, there will be certain fates of which I will regret. I do not wish, under any circumstances for that to happen. But, if that is what is to happen, I will fight back."

"Certain fates, Miss Reikon?" Dumbledore looked at her. If he found any of what she was saying, he didn't show it. Even his eyes were lacking in the sparkle they usually held. Her story had made him angry, and worried. He was certain he had covered every spot, every spell, every charm and every little crevice, with a barrier, a magic shield. He was very certain. Hisakata had cleared him on the notion that it was somehow his fault.

"_Eiri can do things without the notice over others. He is more powerful the Voldemort- sorry Professor Trelawney, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But I do have hope that he is less evil. He has no intention of destroying the magical world as we know it, he merely is power hungry and angry that we have escaped his control." _Is what she had said, and now Dumbledore looked at her wearily. What kind of creature could more powerful then Voldemort? Even he cringed to imagine.

"Our battle would surely kill innocent bystanders. They wouldn't know what hit them. I have been holding my power in for so long, and concealing it. It longs to break loose. And it will do so with quite a force. Eiri may be not as evil as…aff Professor Trelawney, this is quite annoying…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…but he is low enough to stoop to hurting those I care about to draw me out. I refuse to let that happen. If it's a war he wants, a war he shall get." She said forcefully, her brother and sister's capture opened itself fresh on her mind, and her anger bubbled invisibly under her cool exterior. "All I ask of you is for you to concentrate on protecting your proper students here…the ones who belong here." She said gently.

"And you shall do what?" Dumbledore said, leaning forward, his hands crossing together.

"I shall continue to attend my classes, the students other then Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley shall know of what or who I am, or what or who is after me. But perhaps you should inform my teachers, incase an episode breaks out during class, and Mr. Filch, incase the hallway erupts into a war zone. And I myself shall assist in helping Professor Snape, as much as he is to my disliking, prepare many memory potions." She said calmly. Dumbledore smiled at her response.

"So young, and yet you take on so much. Please feel free to move mountains." He sat back in his chair and Hisakata laughed.

"Domo arigato." She said, and stood up, taking up her robes walked out, leaving the two women professors to talk with Dumbledore. As she walked down the spiraling stairs she thought about how things would go. She narrowed her eyes and smiled, a cruel smile.

_I am waiting for, Eiri. Come and get me, and I will be ready._

She thought, and she walked to Herbalogy with a smirk of satisfaction on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER : There is nothing taken out of the authors original plot within my fan-fic.

Authors Note: Wow…I am embarrassed. It's been…literally FOREVER since I have updated this story. So…for those I have let down here I go again!

Hisakata sighed inwardly, as she walked up to the Gryffindor tower. She was of course excused from the homework, much to the ignorance of all the other students but Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ever since the incident in the tower more then two months ago, Ron had a habit of avoiding being alone with Hisakata…Harry was sympathetic to her, for he knew all about fighting for your life at such a young age, and Hermione pestered her with questions of her realm, eager to know everything. She was annoyed by all of them at times…nothing had changed besides the fact they now knew what she was and what was going on. Her emerald eyes flickered in slight anger as she saw Ron make a V-turn in the common room, waiting for Hermione alone, and pretend to study a candleholder on the bookshelf by him. She slammed her books down on a table and stalked towards him angrily. She could see his face grow even paler then what it already was and she pushed his shoulder roughly.

"Baka!" She yelled. Ron opened his mouth in protest.

"What?" He demanded. She let a small hiss escape her lips.

"You know what. Pathetic. Your still Harry's friend though he has someone after him! Why is so different about me? I may be from a different realm but I am not a monster! I am not some sort of alien!" She stormed back to her books and touched them, making them appear on her bed upstairs and then stormed out of the common room to the practice class Dumbledore had specially fixed up for her on the third floor, left side corridor not turning back to see if Ron had reacted at all.

Hisakata threw her kimono off, her long waist length hair floating in her angry aura. She closed her eyes and got a hold of herself, and her temper. Gradually her skin began to glow, a bright but soft pearly color, and her eyes turning into a soft gold. Long ebony hair turned silver and grew, and her bare body began to float into the air, her soft-featured face tilted up. Elongated hair float about her and Hisakata felt a release of pressure on her magic as she landed down on her feet gently, standing in the true vision of herself. She looked into the long mirror that stood directly before her and studied it silently…her body shimmered and a robe formed about her. One could call it a celestial robe but that would not be a hundred percent correct. Rough linen from the realm of earth, no matter how much the cloth was enchanted by wizarding hands, could not touch her body while she was letting her powers relax. The cloth had to be summoned, and Hisakata had conjured quite a beautiful crimson robe, with her naturally glowing skin standing out pleasantly. Her long silver hair reached her knees now and she was ready to begin her practice session.

And practice she would have if not for the loud crash at the door that caused her to turn around rapidly, firing off a shot of energy from her hand at it. She saw a figure run down the corridor and her mind flashed blankly. She shot out after the figure, floating calmly. She knew it was not Eiri, for she would have been attacked by now, during the transformation. She floated quickly along, her skin casting light down the darkening stone hall. She was angrier now. Someone was spying and she intended to make it VERY clear that was to stop.

Strings of soft starlight erupted out of her fingertips and raced forward, looping around the shadowed figure that was fleeing from her quickly. The person fell and she snapped the light strings back, dangling the figure in front of her upside down. A small gasp escaped from her lips once she saw who the culprit was and she frowned.

"Ron?" She asked quietly. Ron's pale face gulped and struggled while dangling upside down.

"I wanted to say sorry…" he choked out and Hisakata released him. He looked at her wide eyed and terrified. "I dropped the lantern in surprise when I opened the door I saw you go into. I-I am sorry." He stuttered and Hisakata turned away from him embarrassed.

"Its fine." She mumbled in irritation. She helped him up and pointed. "You had better be going unless you're going to help me practice." She smiled at him tensely and Ron's eyes widened.

"Sure." He said and Hisakata was taken back for a moment. She nodded in silence, and lead him back to the room to show him, only a few of the tricks that she held up her sleeve.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER : There is nothing taken out of the authors original plot within my fan-fic

DISCLAIMER : I own nothing of the author's of Harry Potter original plot. 

Authors note: Once again I am begging the pardon of those who like this story (though I doubt it's ever been hit since the last time I updated sadly). Its been far to long since I have updated because I have been dreadfully busy. GOOD NEWS though! I am graduating this year, so therefore once we get settled in our new state after we move, I will have more time (hopefully) to write and update new stuff. Thank you for your ever continuing patience. BY THE WAY! I don't lead on to much of Hisakata's powers on purpose – it keeps the suspense

Chapter 8:

Hisakata yawned and sat up, her long hair back to the color black, her eyes the color of charcoal once again, and she stood. Reaching up and putting her back to the full body mirror in her private quarters, she brushed her long silky hair over her shoulder, revealing her back to herself. She narrowed her eyes worriedly as the beginnings of a design that looked it could have been faded ink sparkled there. She hissed angrily and slipped on her school robes over a small emerald kimono with cranes printed on it. She grabbed her wand and stared at it.

"You certainly have been faithful." She muttered and tucked it under her sleeves. She had never really needed it of course but that was to be kept from the other students. She sighed and grabbed her Potions books, a quill, a blank scroll, and the homework Severus Snape had assigned them.

"Such boring riffraff." She muttered as she walked down the stairs to the common room where she found Ron, Harry, and Hermione waiting for her.

"Good morning." She said greeted them in a bored voice, feeling rather edgy for some odd reason.

"Hisakata! We're going to be late." Hermione fretted, and Ron rolled his eyes. Harry hung back as Hermione ushered Ron out of the common room quickly, and Hisakata raised her eyebrows at him.

"Harry?" She asked as she followed them but at a relaxed pace, and Harry walked besides her nervously looking around.

"Where you with Ron last night?" he asked quietly, yet there was something in his voice that made Hisakata give him the sharp look with raised eyebrows, peering into his aura.

"Oh I see." She said after a moment then burst out laughing. "You think something is going on between us romantically." She declared.

"Well yes! I mean…no! Just…he was up after hours last night, and when I asked him where he had gone, he said he had been with you." He looked down a bit ashamed of his now indirect accusation.

"I will have you know I am tutoring him. I should take Longbottom under my wing as well." Hisakata sniffed a bit, holding in laughter. "Harry I know you like me, why don't you just admit it?"

"Why wouldn't Ron have Hermione tutor him?" Harry said quickly, changing the subject back to the previous conversation, his face flushing slightly.

"Simply because Hermione is more of pushy teacher then a tutor. I love her to death but she would make a horrid tutor. Not near enough patience. And I am tutoring him in things that a normal witch or wizard cannot." She laughed.

Harry looked at her astonished and narrowed his eyes. Hisakata laughed lightly again, bells tinkling in her laughter. Harry stared at her and then started as a chime reached their ears.

"We're going to be late." He said as he picked up speed and ran. Hisakata looked bored, and lifted off her feet into the ear and floated easily beside him, unworried.

They reached the dungeon and were in their seats in the nick of time, and Severus pursed his lips. Hermione shot the two a disapproving look and Hisakata winked at her.

"I will first have your homework. I won't be taking late work from anyone." Snape pursed his lips and glared at Ron, who in turn gulped and got out his scroll of homework hurriedly. Hisakata did the same and stood, taking hers, as well as Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's home work to the top of the stack on Severus' desk, giving him a small smirk as she passed by him, but stooped solid as a voice whispered in her ears.

'I'm here Hisakata…what are you going to do…in front of all these students, if I appear?'

The girl looked around calmly and then sat down in between Ron and Harry once more.

"He's here." She whispered to him, looking down, and copying the ingredients that Snape was writing on the board with his wand for the potion they were to be making today.

"A truth potion…great… just what I need." Hisakata said, knowing that it would be tested, seeing as how it was a harmless potion for Snape to grade how potent and accurate the students did.

'What are you going to do? You surely can't change and fight…oh but what if I make you change? Then what are you going to say? You will be found out!' Eiri chimed in her mind and she flinched as her back began to tingle.

"Damn wings…" she muttered quietly. Harry turned to her questioningly.

"What wings?" He asked curiously, worry across his face, his eyes scanning the area. Hisakata felt a slight pull to the left and she looked towards the call and her eyes locked on to Neville Longbottom. His face was paler then usual, and he was staring off in the left hand corner of the dungeon.

"Yes…wings. I have wings in my natural form, and Eiri has been slowly making my powers become active again, instead of dormant, something we don't want. If my powers develop completely again, they will burst free and I won't be able to hide them any more – which is bad mind you. If that happens, Eiri's warriors will be able to come for me." She said absent mindedly. "Neville what ever is the matter?" She said calmly to him.

"SILENCE!" Severus turned around and yelled. "Pay attention!" He yelled but grew silent as Eiri let out a laugh, one that everyone could hear, and let him self be seen by everyone in the dungeon. Hisakata stood up, her eyes immediately changing from coal to emeralds.

"You cannot see me dearest spirit of the moon, yet a below average wizard can see him in concealment?"

"He's not below average." She hissed, and her skin shone, and her wings burst through as she screamed in pain.

"Finally." He laughed, and Hisakata's world went blank and cold, as the shrieks from the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses where heard and Snape whipped out his wand.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER : There is nothing taken out of the authors original plot within my fan-fic

DISCLAIMER : I own nothing of the author's of Harry Potter original plot. 

Authors note: WOOT an update in less then 6 months! Aren't we happy?  and OH my goodness, is this chapter long or what?! Sorry about that…

Chapter 9:

When Hisakata awoke, she was on her stomach, facing a long drawn curtain. She could hear Madam Pomfrey bustling about nervously. She winced as pain seared down her back as she tried to lift herself up on her knees.

"Oh no you don't Love!" Madam Pomfrey noticed immediately and came over pushing Hisakata down again on her stomach by her shoulder. "Tell me how you're feeling Dear, I haven't ever dealt with something like this before, so you will have to help me by telling me how you feel." The plump lady bustled over to a long cabinet filled with potions.

"Pain." Hisakata said simply, in too much pain from the feeling of fire searing her back. She noticed she was shirtless and she blushed, and then her heart skipped a beat as the feeling of horror and dread washed over her. She turned her head slightly and painfully and looked up. She held back tears bravely when she saw the shimmering faerie, glistening purple under the red hue, and of course, a bit of dried blood caked on them.

"I figured as much. Here we go, drink this. It doesn't taste the greatest but it'll do you good. I promise." Madam Pomfrey said gently handing Hisakata a small vial of pearlescent white liquid. Hisakata sat up on her elbows slowly and drank the liquid that tasted of hand sanitizer.

"Ugh…" she sputtered, choking down the liquid. Almost instantly her back began to tingle with the sensation of numbness, and Hisakata relaxed down onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow in agony – both of which were mental and physical.

"Get some rest Dearest, I am going to go and look up your….condition." Madam Pomfrey trailed off, her eyes locking onto Hisakata's wings, generating a sigh of discontent from the young girl. This small sigh caused the plump nurse to bustle away muttering under her breath about the curious "condition." Hisakata's now grey eyes watched the woman's retreating back then closed, as she relaxed onto the pillow.

As she was beginning to drift off into an uneasy, numb sleep, she was disturbed by whispering, and rustling of the curtains. Hisakata, now annoyed opened her eyes and stared into the face of Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Hey." She said calmly staring at them with no expression. Ron and Harry had by then blushed and turned away from the shirtless Hisakata, who rolled her eyes. "As if you're going to see anything." She muttered irritated under her breath as her wings relaxed around her, concealing her sides, and showing the skin in the middle of them where they had erupted from her small back.

"Oh…Owe!" Hermione moaned when she saw the bloody, and already scabbing disturbance in the skin.

"You're telling me?" Hisakata said grimly, her voice low. "I take it Pomfrey doesn't know you're here?"  
"No. We had to sneak in when she refused us. We were worried about you, and Harry told me what you said about if your wings burst through…it was quite a scene in the dungeon!"

"What happened?" Hisakata demanded, wanting to know if Eiri had hurt anyone else. Hermione settled down in the chair and Ron and Harry pulled up two others.

"Well, you screamed, and doubled over. Eiri started laughing and Snape tried to paralyze him, but the spell bounced off him like…a ball."

"What do you expect? He took over the spirit realm. He isn't going to be affected by a human's spell." Hisakata rolled her eyes. Hermione glared at her, and Ron cut in.

"I remembered the time in the tower. And I started telling him he was not allowed. Bloody hell! It took all of us." Ron said earnestly.

"But it didn't work at first. It was actually Neville who helped a lot." Harry beamed, then added: "We should have brought him…"

"I'll have to thank him. What did he do to Snape first?" Hisakata asked, her mind reeling, trying to absorb all the information they were shooting at her.

"Eiri of course attacked him. He had the professor up in the air by this throat, saying something in a strange language. Snape was turning blue, he may have been suffocating him, but he was trying to scream in pain." Hermione shook her head. "I've been trying to figure out what it is, but none of the books in the library has anything like that! That language, I don't even know what it is. I am going to try and get into the restricted section-"

"It doesn't have a name so don't bother. You people, witch or muggle, never knew about us before now. We are a secret realm, a secret people, a secret language. We intend to stay that way." Hisakata shifted uncomfortably while speaking with a haughty voice, feeling her peoples privacy was being invaded.

"Oh but your people could teach us so much!"

"I am not interested in speaking about education. I am interested in getting off this bed, to and see Professor Snape." Hisakata said pointedly. "That means, all boys out so I can get dressed! Hermione, please keep talking. How did Neville help? I need to know." Hisakata sat up slowly as the boys went around the curtain. She could see their feet facing each other and hear muffled whispers but she was not interested. She winced as she went over to the sink and turned the water on. She concentrated on it, and the water that flowed down into the sink went up and brushed itself gently against her wings, washing them gently and thoroughly so that the purple and red veins were not covered by the dried brown blood that had coated them, while Hermione spoke.

"For some reason, Neville started yelling saying strange things. His eyes changed from their regular brown to a sort of milky color- what?" Hermione asked alarmed when Hisakata had turned around and bore down on her.

"You said NEVILLES eyes changed to white?"

"Yes…a pearly white. Anyways Eiri sort of looked at him, quite alarmed I do say. And then Neville starting chanting, and Eiri yelled out. It was like something was burning him because smoke came off of his flesh, and then Ron started to yell again that he was not allowed in there, and dispelled him, much like the tower incident." Hermione finished. Hisakata had by then wrapped her ripped school robes around her upper torso like a wrap on shirt. Her thin body as accented and her wings stuck out and flapped quietly as she began to get used to them, wincing all the while. She wrapped her Kimono about her waist, creating a skirt that dragged to the floor, and Hisakata picked up her shoes and strode out of the nurses office, scanning for Madam Pomfrey. Her back seared with pain as she reached out with her mind. She flapped her wings once more, and Harry, Ron and Hermione following as she lifted into the air quickly. Hisakata shot down to the dungeon and her hair began to shimmer into a silver sheen. Her eyes covered themselves with a white light, and her wings began to glow as she flew. Her three friends watched with fascination as they ran after her. She glided through the wall, into Snapes study, finding him at his desk, and he stood up quickly pulling his wand out.

"Professor…" Hisakata landed, her hair floated about her, as if an invisible, gentle breeze were playing with her. Her skin by then was now shimmering with a soft white. Hermione came through the door, Harry and Ron, lingered in the open doorway and Snape narrowed his eyes staring at the abnormal girl.

"I wish two things." She said, her voice echoed in itself slightly, after seeming rippling through the air. "First…I want to know what he did to you…and second, I would like a power containing potion, one to bind my powers if you don't mind." Hisakata looked over at Harry and smiled at him. She could feel him fretting worse then the others and as soon as she smiled, he leaned against the wall and looked away, embarrassed.

"I cannot do such a thing in a hurry, and what he did to me is unimportant." Snape said coldly. "Take this for now." Snape turned and took a small purple vial off of the shelf to his left, and put it on his desk for her to take. Hisakata looked at it and brought it to her telekinetically.

"It will completely drown your gifts out for 24 hours." Snape explained and Hisakata frowned.

"I am afraid I cannot take it then. I wish to dim my light, not extinguish it. Were anyone of Eiri's assassins to come, I would need them. Believe me." She said firmly once Snape began to speak. "And it is of extreme importance you tell me what he did to you professor."

"If I knew that, then I would be able to tell you Miss Reikon." Snape said vehemently. Hisakata narrowed her eyes and turned, walked past Hermione, out of the office, her three friends following.

"What are we doing now?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione worriedly.

"We go see Neville." Hisakata said calmly, and Harry had to jog to keep up with her.

"Why is it so important you know what he did? Hermione told you." Harry asked looking at her with some confusion.

"He may have planted a Pathway in him."

"A what?" Hermione asked confused. Hisakata sighed irritated.

"It's like a door. It would enable Eiri's monkeys to come through to this realm spiritually through him, and once they were through, their physical body would materialize with time. It's a very complicated process." She said as they ducked through a passageway, a short cut to the Gryffindor tower. "I bet Dumbledore is very cross with me." She muttered to herself grimly.

"Splendifforus!" Harry said loudly to the Fat Lady portrait and she swung open mumbling disgruntled for disturbing her tea time. Hisakata strode in and barked out

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" Her called was responded by students staring at the shimmering girl for a moment then pointing to a lounge chair that she could see the top of Neville's head peeking out from. She walked to him and kneeled by him and smiled. "Hey." She said in a cheery voice.

"H-hey." Neville's voice was meek and afraid, his wide eyes staring at her questioningly. Silently Hisakata touched his cheek, and the world around them swirled into different shades of purples and grey.

_**We are going to try something… **_Hisakata stated telepathically, once they were fully in private, in the box of color she had placed around them and the lounge chair. Neville, was needless to say, clearly panicking. She rolled her eyes and touched his arm.

_**You need to calm down. I think you're more powerful then you realize…there may be a reason why you fail with a wand so often… **_Hisakata told him gently, getting a small scared whimper out of him, as Neville looked at her with wide eyes.

_**Of course this will be scary for you. Hold tight. **_She did not wait for him to get ready, nor did she explain what she was going to be doing…she simply put her hands on his temples and her mind traveled into his. Her mind soared through complex thoughts and visions…she traveled deeper and deeper until she was stopped by an image that proved her theory. She watched as in Neville's subconscious, a scene of which he glowed by the sunlight, and plants shot up around him, his eyes a milky white. Blooms and vines swept up around him healthy, quickly and obeyed him as he commanded them to shape themselves. Hisakata pulled herself out of his mind, and let the privacy box around them dissolve, and looked up at a worried Hermione, Ron, and Harry. She smiled at them triumphantly.

"Neville is a terrible wizard…but he is indeed a Reikon of plants." She said, and Neville got up shakily.

"What is that? What did you do to me?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Never mind what I did…Hermione…Ron…will you please explain to him what Reikon is?" She smiled graciously and Hermione helped Neville into a chair while Ron pulled up two more. Hisakata grinned and walked out of the dorm room, fully aware that Harry was following her, and she proceeded to her practicing tower.


End file.
